Confesión
by Hikari Hatsune
Summary: SasuNaru. Uchiha Sasuke nunca imagino encontrarse en aquella situación, después de todo no recibes a diario una confesión del chico que te gusta desde los doce años, el cual resulta ser también tu mejor amigo.


**Advertencia: Esta historia es Yaoi, o lo que es lo mismo chico/chico, si no te gusta no leas.**

 **Disclaimer: Ni Naruto, ni Sasuke son míos, todo es de Kishimoto, quien amablemente nos los presta para hacer nuestras típicas locuras. Este fic participa en el concurso del Grupo Shhh... SasuNaru NaruSasu de Facebook que comienza el 15 de febrero. (Ya saben, una que luego no tiene tiempo por esas fechas por la escuela)**

* * *

En múltiples ocasiones había soñado con estar en esta situación, más sin embargo ahora que estaba sucediendo no era capaz de reaccionar del modo en que le gustaría, porque vamos, no todos los días se te ha de declarar tu mejor amigo del cual llevas enamorado desde los 12 años.

—Dobe, yo...—

—No es necesario que me digas nada, tan... tan sólo deseaba que lo supieras—

Aquél sonrojo en sus mejillas le daba un aire más tierno aún a su rubio acompañante, aunque los ojos ligeramente llorosos eran más provocadores de dolor para quién los observarse, sobre todo con el cariño que tenía por él.

—Naruto, por favor, escucharme un momento... Es tan... ¿Cómo decirlo?... Sorpresivo—

Ni siquiera era capaz de expresar su sentir, de verdad que era un idiota, no podía ser tan difícil aceptar que también le gustaba, ¡Rayos que ya sabía que era correspondido!, Por qué mierda no le decía 'Me gustas' para terminar aquella incómoda atmósfera.

—¡Teme!, de verdad que no necesitas decir nada al respecto, después de todo la respuesta es obvia 'ttebayo, solamente te ruego que no te alejes de mí ahora que sabes los sentimientos que tengo por ti—

—Naruto, óyeme con claridad... No... No puedo tratarte del mismo modo que antes—

Sentía su corazón romperse al observar aquellas gotas salinas deslizarse por las mejillas, así que pensando en sanar aquél dolor que le estaba causando, inhalo profundamente antes de continuar hablando.

—Porque me gustas, Uzumaki Naruto me gustas más de lo que incluso soy capaz de asimilar, así que ahora que me se correspondido no pienso permitir que las cosas sigan como si no hubiese sucedido absolutamente nada—

La sorpresa en los zafiros que su amado tenía por ojos era incluso algo lindo ante él, ¿Cómo podía ser tan inocente en ocasiones? todos sus amigos se habían dado cuenta de lo que sentía por el otro, a tal grado que había recibido las más basta e interesantes amenazas de personas que querían al ruidoso rubio. ¡Incluso la tímida Hinata le había dado tal sermón sobre qué pasaría en caso de lastimar a Naruto!

—Hablas enserio 'ttebayo?, pe... pero eres Uchiha Sasuke, tienes en la palma de tu mano a prácticamente todas las chicas y donceles que podrías desear—

—Si serás, a mí el único que me interesa en un dobe rubio de ojos azules cuales zafiros con sonrisa atraviesa y tres tiernas marcas en las mejillas—

—Sasu-chan...—

Realizó su característica sonrisa de medio lado, pero está vez en lugar de transmitir altanería expresaba ternura, y es que el blondo lo miraba ahora con los ojos brillantes de emoción, reemplazando la tristeza que anteriormente dejaban entre ver en su fachada de fortaleza.

—Me gustas, puedo decir sin temor a errar que te quiero demasiado, al punto de amarte, así que, Uzumaki Naruto, te pido que seas mi pareja—

—Te... Teme... yo... ¡SI!, ¡SI!, ¡CLARO QUE SÍ DATTEBAYO!—

Pudo sentir como el cuerpo más pequeño que el suyo se lanzaba a abrazarle con todas las fuerzas que poseía, casi asfixiándole puesto que lo sujetaba del cuello, pero realmente no le importaba ahora que su persona más querida había correspondido a sus sentimientos, empezó a reír de forma sincera por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

—Te amo, dobe—

—Te amo, teme—

Y con aquél fuerte sentimiento conectándolos de manera más profunda que nunca se acercó con suavidad a los rosados labio del menor, para iniciar con un dulce y caso beso, el primero de muchos que tendrían a lo largo de su relación, una que pasaría por grandes dificultades al ser algo tabú para la sociedad, más sin embargo eso es algo que no les importaba enfrentar ya que estaban seguros de que su amor sería capaz de resistir todas las pruebas que se les presentarán para poder ser felices juntos.

* * *

 **~~Owari~~**

 **Ok, esto fue demasiado dulce para mí, pero que le vamos a hacer, es la consecuencia de no querer hacer el maldito cuaderno de tutorías que nos dejó como 80 hojas para el lunes adassdsdf, pero eso es lo de menos, espero les gusté está locura rápida, pido disculpas por cualquier error ortográfica o de gramática, escribí esto en un celular con teclado en inglés que como me hace sufrir, y sí bien lo pase por el corrector del word sigo dudando.**

 **Espero sus comentarios con ansias que son los que me hacen seguir adelante, pero traten de evitar los destructivos porque sí bien realizo esto por diversión sin fines lucrativos, en algún momento esos comentarios dañan el autoestima, y eso es realmente deprimente.**

 **Nos vemos cuando suba alguna nueva cosa corta, un shot con lemmon que tengo por ahí varado desde octubre, o actualice la historia de Nueva Vida, lo que suceda primero.**

 **Ja ne!**


End file.
